


Pride

by Terfle



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Reflecting on what could have been & rainbow flags





	Pride

_Serena remembered the first time she'd seen the rainbow flag. Her mother had exclaimed at how pretty it was and Serena had looked up at it with no clue. Now she knew._

There was a part of her that would have loved to have seen her mothers face when she announced that she'd brought home a woman. The shock would have rendered her speechless for a while, a sight that Serena maliciously enjoyed. Adrienne would have spluttered about the result of Edward's potato faced bastardry, how it had burned her daughter for life and now she was turning butch. She'd take a crack at her haircut several times over. Ask her if she'd start wearing dungarees. Serena would have politely but exasperatedly rebuffed her. As her daughter, she would have have looked forward to correcting her because Bernie was anything but a by-product; a means to an end, just a passing phase. She was no experiment, she was the love of Serena's life and the best partner she'd ever had.

Finishing wrapping all her plant pots in rainbow flags, Serena sat back and admired her efforts, arranging them on the window sills and around the front gate. Jason at least was going to like them. Was a pride mug a bit too much? Maybe she'd get one anyway. Even if Adrienne hadn't approved, it wouldn't have made much of a difference. She would have snogged Bernie anyway.

Serena Campbell didn't always get what she wanted but she did her damn best. Nobody could fault the effort she put into getting her own way. She'd been on a losing streak for a while but recently she'd struck pure gold. A tall blonde macho army medic. Just what the doctor ordered.


End file.
